Bite The Bullet
by The Crimson Fury
Summary: Team Wild was once The Jungle Squadron. Learn how Frost And I changed to the good side in this three part story! Rated T for Violence
1. Runnin' and Gunnin'

Bite The Bullet

How the Jungle squadron Ended

I look at Frost, Putting on the last of his heavy duty armor. We were part of The Jungle Squadron, a resistance group against The Epic Team. But Frost and I wanted to stop and join them. The only way was to eliminate everyone else. We both grabbed our heavy duty laser rifle and busted out of the Barracks. I shot at some guards, and all it took with our laser rifles was a hit in the shoulder. I flanked left, and used a fountain to herd everyone else into Frost's sights. We gunned down all resistance and made it to the building across. The Armory. Frost destroyed the door as we started to fight through, when noticed that some were very poorly armed. Anyway, we continued. The Squad troops were lightly armored and had weak weaponry compared to us. They hid behind cover and popped out only when we reloaded. Our rifles shredded whatever they were hiding behind. The fighting was too easy. We reach the roof and see that tons of choppers were coming. Frost deployed a sentry turret. It fired missiles that threw the first two copters into a building, and got the pilot of another with the laser. The last one crashed into the armory but using our jetpacks got away. Too easy.

"Were we _that _pitiful**?" **I ask, placing explosive charges on a door.

"No wonder we were losing the war", he replies back.

Then, almost instantaneously, we hear a buzz. Before we can move, a bomber comes down and drops a small payload onto us. I see it flying towards us, like a wounded duck, and Brace myself for impact. I'm knocked back by the blast, and see my helmet catch on fire.

I throw it off, and yell to Frost, "My armor's shredded!"

"Same here, Ozone", he says, Throwing a burning jet pack away from us.

That instant, a boot comes and knocks me in the face. My vision turns black as I hear frost fighting these attackers.


	2. Ah, The memories

Bite The Bullet

Part 2

When I come to, I look around and see I'm on a platform in the middle of town. I'm tied up with thick ropes, I cant get the knots to budge. I look to my right and see Frost, relaxing as best he can.

"Well, look who woke up," he says. I see his ropes seem looser.

"do these knots tighten the more you struggle?" I ask, just as a crowd comes around us.

He nods as he leans against the pole we're tied up with. I try to do the same, but I know this will not be pretty. I notice the rope is loosening, but before we can slip out, the executioner comes with Frost's laser rifle.

"hey, idiot, go get your own gun", Frost snaps." Gimme that." and then he jumped at him and grabbed his gun right out of The executioner's hand and shot the ropes. We bolted off, jumping through a nearby window. Now the whole squadron was firing on us and we had no armor. We dodged lasers until we reached a staircase that led to the roof. They were coming from us and I got an idea. When the troopers got to the roof, they didn't see the two of us. Once the left the rooftop, Frost and I climbed up from dangling off the edge of the building. Frost looked over to the landing pad on the building and saw a parked chopper.

"Hey, Ozone! I know how to get em' now," he said, jumping into the pilot's seat.

"I am NOT getting in there,'' I say." Do you even know how to fly?"

"Not at all. Jump in!"

I sigh and hop in my last flight. For good.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. The Bullets Bite

Bit The Bullet Part Three

I look over my controls. Missile launchers, minigun, the usual heli armaments. I see Frost is having trouble flying. At least I haven't died from him yet.

"This is the craziest, stupidest, most idiotic thing you've ever done." I say, as more troopers show up. I use the on board weaponry to hose them down quickly. "anyway, got any ideas?

" We need to destroy the dam and flood the area," Frost says, weaving the chopper in and out of buildings and nearly killing us in the process. The Ground troopers were too slow to catch us, so Frost floors it towards the Dam.

"I have just enough missiles to blow it up," I say as we approach it. Before any defenses can activate I shoot all the missiles straight in the center of the dam. It blows up a portion of the dam, weakening it enough for it to fall. we avoid the wreckage, but suddenly hit with a missile. Frost jumps out just before the chopper hit's the dirt. I braced for impact. The crash sent shivers down my spine. We were just feet away from getting swept away by the flood. I jump out and see Harry Quinn. The guy who started this whole mess.

" What, Ozone, no witty remark?"

He says and pulls out his silver revolver. I just stand there, knowing it was the end. I thought to myself, " survived Frost learning to fly only to die from an idiot. I hate you, Irony…

Just then he is shot from the back. For a moment the world seems to stand still. He falls on me and I shove the body off. I see frost with his laser rifle.

"Another bites the bullet," he says, looking at the body. " I hope his girlfriend doesn't mind."

"Who, Chloe? Nah, she left him a couple weeks ago." I say with a grin.

Frost looks at me and says" Oh no! I know that look. You are crazy."

Then, while he wasn't looking, Frost sees I got her number of Harry's phone.

" Funny. We're both crazy. Insane. Almost suicidal. Yet we always live. Why?"

"Don't jinx it. We still have to get outta here and report to The Epic Team. Whatever you do, don't jinx it." and we start walkin' hom.


End file.
